1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to methods and apparatus for sectionalizing cuttable material into discrete particles of predetermined shape and size. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved machine for cutting a food product, particularly slabs of fresh or frozen tempered meat, into diced sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines for sectionalizing or dividing materials into smaller discrete portions through a series of cutting operations are well known in the art. Such machines are particularly suited for cutting food products, such as vegetables and fruits, into discrete pieces having a substantially rectangular or diced configuration. This is generally accomplished by conveying a large piece of the food product through a rotating bank of circular knives which initially cut the product into a plurality of elongate strips that are thereafter directed into a crosscut assembly wherein a rotating bank of elongate knives effect transverse cutting of the strips into diced sections. The bank of circular knives is associated with either a rotating feed drum or a stationary transfer plate, and defines a throat therebetween for receiving the conveyed product. The bank of elongate knives is provided with an associated stationary stripper plate having a cooperating shear edge against which the transverse cutting of the strips is accomplished.
Although conventional dicing machines have been proven effective for the dicing of certain food products, particularly vegetables, the use of such machines in the dicing of meat products have heretofore not been entirely satisfactory. For example, the dicing of fresh meat products is difficult due to the soft consistency of the meat which prevents effective cutting of same into strips by a bank of circular knives. Also, when a stationary plate is utilized in association with a bank of circular knives, portions of the meat which often contain adhesive substances are caused to adhere to the plate and thereby result in plugging of the machine. Another disadvantage is realized when a rotating feed drum is used in association with the circular knives since the drum tends to feed the product too quickly past the knives, thereby preventing the proper cutting of the product into strips.
Although the prior art does teach many different kinds of meat slicing and cutting machines either presently or potentially available for commercial use, there is still no known satisfactory machine capable of reliably and rapidly cutting slabs of both fresh and frozen tempered meat into strips, and thereafter cutting the strips into diced sections of consistent size and configuration. This is a significant deficiency since much of the commercially available meat is initially cut into the shape of slabs when removed from the animal carcass for subsequent processing.